Classes
In Celtic Heroes there are 5 different classes to choose from when creating a character: Warrior, Druid, Ranger, Mage and Rogue. Each class possesses unique Skills and equipment. Warrior Description: "Charge into melee with a sword, axe, or hammer. - Equip mighty armors to shrug off attacks." A warrior is a good choice for people new to Celtic Heroes. They have high survivability and good damage, but tend to have high energy consumption. However, they can; pull aggro on mobs at a large range, control aggro of a specific or multiple mobs, and tank damage (Refers to the mechanics of War Cry, Taunt, Shield Bash, and Sweeping blow). Warriors are common choices as they offer simplisitic yet high dps that are important during bosses. Warriors are also considered one of the cheapest classes, as the class drops are common and the gear needed is quite minimal as they offer a large pool of health. However, it is common that players are challenged because of the warrior's high energy usage. Druid Description: "Cast lightning magic to smite your foes. - Protect and support allies with healing powers." Druids are the meta healers in Celtic Heroes, using the power of nature to heal allies. A druid can cast magics safeguard their allies with their healing and defensive abilities. Druids also offer significant damage and crowd control abilities to fend off foes. A druid is harder to play solo, due to their focus on support over damage. Druids also will struggle with energy usage throughout the game. That being said, a druid is a highly useful class when leveling in a group, and once you get farther along and start challenging the end game bosses with your clan, druids are necessary at almost every boss encounter. Ranger Description "Take out enemies from afar with ranged bow attacks. - Ensnare your foes to control the battlefield." Rangers are the "jack of all trades" in Celtic Heroes, they offer average energy usage, and commonly balanced in health and damage ratio. Rangers also offer self sustain with their skill Light Heal skill A ranger is useful in common aspects of Celtic Heroes. They have ranged attacks, which are very useful at avoiding aoe (Area of Effect) attacks from enemies, they also have crowd control abilites to slow down their enemies attack speed and movement speed. Their normal attack damage is may be average, but when combined with game mechanics, can become the highest dps in the game at endgame level. Mage Description: "Blast enemies with powerful spells. - Unleash the destructive elements of Fire and Ice." Mages have the highest burst damage in the game. They have two main paths available to them, of either Fire or Ice combat. Mages have a common challege in energy usage, as their usage becomes higher and higher. Mages can be challenging to play solo, due to their weak armor and energy costs, but have extremely powerful damage agasint all enemies. A mage can utilize skills that lowers enemy resistances, allowing allies to deal more damage. Mages are also notorious for their advantage in pvp with high burst damage and their ability to stun the target. Rogue Description: Strike at melee range with deadly daggers. - Attack with lighting speed to deal massive damage." Rogues are the highest and fastest damage class. Rogues offer high dps rates, and varieties of use. Rogues are one of the most popular classes due to their high and fast damage, although due to their moderate health ratio to damage, they suffer common death and are harder to play. Notable information would be that rogues tend be more expensive than other classes due to their energy use, scarcer class drops, and the need for high standard gear. Category:Classes